Christmas Challenge: Let It Snow
by frickangel
Summary: Decided to take up Kharma's Christmas challenge. So here it is: Christmas is a reminder of his past. A past that he can't let go of. But this years Christmas someone or something will change all that.
1. The past

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the chracters, made up some of them though (don't sue me plz). But then the story's by me .  
  
Note: Decided to take up Kharma's Christmas challenge and wrote this, Hope you guys like this and plz review. ;p  
  
LET IT SNOW  
  
*************************************************  
  
"But it's Christmas!" a 6-year old complained over the phone.  
  
"I know dear," a warm female voice answered back through the phone on the other end. "But your father and I have  
things to attend to over here. Please understand dear. Both of us would do almost anything to get back in time."  
  
The small boy frowned as he held unto the phone tighter. "You always say that. Last time you didn't come back home  
for Nanna's birthday ."  
  
"I know and we both explaind to Nanna why, and she understands."  
  
"But I wish you could come back home," tears were welling up in the boy's eyes. "Please," he pleaded to his mother.  
  
His mother let out a long breath as if admitting defeat. "Oh, all right. your father and I will try to get back on  
Christmas. Happy?"  
  
The little boy smiled broadly and shouted a definete yes into the phone. "Promise?"  
  
The voice on the other laughed at her young son. "Yes, yes...I promise. Now what you have to do right now is  
to go to bed." The boy frowned again. "I know that it's exactly an hour after your bedtime young man."  
  
"But how did you know?"  
  
"I'm your mother, I know everything. Now go back to bed before Nanna finds you talking on the phone. I don't think  
she'll be very pleased to find you up so late," she said, only this time a little more firmly.  
  
"K," he answered, amazed at how she knew the time, when she wasn't even in the same country. "Mummy?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She laughed again. "And I love you to."  
  
"And Daddy."  
  
"Yes, and daddy loves you to. Now go to bed."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye dear."  
  
The boy placed down the phone back into it's cradle and ran back upstairs to his brother's room. He couldn't wait to tell  
him that he had made their parent's come home for Christmas.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The cemetary was quiet. Nobody was around except for the silent graves which were covered by the December snow.  
  
He walked over to a grave stone and stared at it for a while. Finally he bent down to place the bouqet of red daisies  
in front of it and dusted the snow covering the engravings. It was her favourite flower. He stood up and took of the sunglasses that were on his oval  
shaped face. The sky was greyish as it threatened to snow again he concluded as he looked up.  
  
"Sorry about the early visit," he said in his clipped British accent as it broke the silence. "I know it's still another  
two more weeks to Christmas. Bu thought I come early this year. Well actually the truth is that your other son won't be around  
to celebrate Christmas with me, his only brother." He snorted. "Probably out galavanting with some other girl."  
  
"A lot's been happening since I moved to the states to work. Almost getting myself killed half the time," he laughed.  
"And no. I'm still not married if your wondering. Though there is this woman who I'm sure the both of you would agree, is  
a real firecraker. Her name's...well let's just say nothing happened yet. Though I wish it would," he said while looking down  
and kicking the snow with his shoe.  
  
He sighed and looked up as a bird flew over. "I miss you both," he said as a lump formed in his throat. "I'm so sorry.  
I shouldn't have made you come back so early. If I hadn't you would still be here." Tears were in his eyes. "It was all my  
fault. I'm so sorry." He looked down at the grave, his brown hair covering his eyes. he looked up again and dried them.  
  
"There I go again. It's the same every year. I promise myself that I won't lose it again but it never works," he said  
as he sniffed. "Well I have to go, sorry that couln't stay but flights at this time of the year are impossible to obtain,  
and I've got work pilling up back there," he laughed, but not at his words, but at his feeling for not being brave enough  
to stay and face them.  
  
He walked up to the car but turned around instead. "Merry Christmas, Mum, Dad. Merry Christmas." He looked ta the words on  
the grave stone and read again. It's been the same for the last 20 years and it hasn't changed.  
  
IN MEMORY OF  
JAMES and ELIZABETH BAILEY  
BOTH WILL REMEMBERED AS  
LOVING FRIENDS AND  
LOVING PARENTS  
1950-25TH DECEMBER 1980  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The clock over the fire place ticked away slowly. Too slow.  
  
Two young boys one aged 9, while the other 6, sat quietly on the sofa in the living room, waiting. They glanced at  
the unopened presnts on the floor underneath the Christmas tree, as the snow outside was falling. They had been waiting  
the whole day for their parents to fulfill their promise to come for Christmas. It was already Christmas and also dinner  
time. But their parents weren't home yet. The youngest was upset yet angry at the same time. 'Why weren't they home yet?  
They promised!' he thought. he glanced at the coffe table. On it was an angel ornament that belonged on top of their   
christmas tree. Every year, their family would place it on the tree together. It was a tradition.   
  
Suddenly the door bell rang, the sound echoing through their large house. Both the boys jumped up and was about to run  
to the door.  
  
"Preston! Nigel! What did I tell you about opening the door?" A loud but firm voice came from behind. It was Nanna.  
  
"Don't open unless told," both answered in unison. "But it's mother and father!" protested Preston.  
  
The door bell rang again. "I said you can't open the door, I didn;t say anything about not being able to follow," she  
answered with a twinkle in her eye. Nanna was the caretaker of the house, but was also like another part of the family. She  
was trusted by their parents to take care of both of them since there were born.  
  
Both of them followed Nanna down the corridor to the door. The bell rang another 2 times bofore they had reached the  
door. A looked of worry flickered on her face as they reached the door, and saw red and blue lights flashing through the  
stained glass of the door. Nanna opened it and two policemen were standing in front of them.  
  
"Is this the residence of James and elizabeth Bailey?" one of the policemen asked.  
  
Nanna looked at them with a suspicious eye before answering. "Yes. Is something wrong?"  
  
The other policeman glanced down at the two boys and looked back at the notepad he was holding. "Are they Preston  
and Nigel Bailey? Sons of James and Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes. what's going on?" Nanna asked, her voiced thick with worry.  
  
"You are?" one of the policeman asked.  
  
"Carol Innes. The caretaker. Please, what happened?"  
  
Both the policemen looked at each other. The one on the right spoke. "I'm sorry to say this, but both Mr. and Mrs.  
Bailey died in a car accident on the way back from the airport on the highway this evening. I'm sorry."  
  
Nanna hand covered her mouth with her hand as the words echoed through the corridor. She cried and held the two young  
boys in her arms, whom both were unable to understand what was happening and how their lives were changing forever.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Excuse sir. Sir?"  
  
Nigel woke up to the calls of a sweet voice. "Huh?" he was still dazed from his sleep. A young woman was standing over  
him, dressed in something like a uniform.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up, but the plane is about to land and all passengers are required to fasten their seatbelts."  
  
Land? Seatbelt? where was he? "Um...yes of course." he shook his head to clear the cob webs and remembered where he was  
He was on a plane back from England. Nigel tighten his seatbelt. He thoughts returning to him, as well as his dream.  
  
Only it wasn't a dream. It really happened. He remebered the voices, the lights and people explaining to him and his  
brother, that their parents weren't coming home for Christmas. They were dead.  
  
Nigel sighed and looked out the window, watching as the ground gradually came closer.  
  
After so many years, things were still fresh in his mind. Sometimes he wished that he would forget everything that  
happened. And sometimed...he was glad that he still could, something like a punishment for him. Having to relive those  
moments forever.  
  
He gripped the arm rest of the seats tighter as the plane made a bumpy landing. In a short while passengers were being  
ushered out of the plane as smilling stewards and stewarddes' wished them goodbye. Nigel took a deep breath before facing the  
terrorfying crowd of the holiday seasons, as well as to prepare to face Christmas again. Outside snow was falling, he  
noticed through the larger than life windows of the airport.  
  
He hated snow.  
  
************************************************  
10 days to Christmas...  
  
Sydney tidied up het table and shuffled all her paperwork together. She glanced at the clock on her table that read  
10 o'clock. She looked outside and found that Nigel's table was still empty, she knew that Nigel would have arrived  
back from England already but he still wasn't in yet. Sydney took the files from her table and casually walked over to  
Karen who was siting at her table shifting through some paper. Sydney was about to ask her to file those for her and then  
ask about Nigel when he came in.  
  
"Morning Nigel," Sydney said, hoping she didn't sound to excited than usual.  
  
"Oh um...oh hi Syd, morning," he answered, sounding like his cat died last night only he doesn't have a cat.  
  
Nigel walked to his table and placed his bag on it while eyeing that 2 inch thick pile of paper. Sydney shot a look  
at Karen who looked just as surprised at Nigel's mood.  
  
The phone rang and Karen picked it up by the first ring. She's getting good at this thought Sydney. Sydney walked  
towards NIgel and planted herself next to him. It took a while before noticing her.  
  
"Oh...is something wrong Syd?" he finally asked from above his glasses.  
  
"You tell me. You're the one coming in here with the cold mood," she answered taking her glasses off. "Whar happened  
to you?"  
  
A Smile flickered across his face. "Oh nothing just jet-lagged I guess."  
  
"You can't lie to me Nigel. I know you better than that." Sydney glanced back at Karen who was whispering into the phone.  
Sydney raised an eyebrow, Karen had been whispering into the phone for tha last month.  
  
"Really, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." NIgel protested. "Seriously," he said as Sydney gave him one of those, 'are-you  
-sure' type of look.  
  
Karen had placed down the phone, and was walking towards her and Nigel.  
  
"Oh yeah, since the both of yu are here, than I guess I can break the bad news now," Karen said while smiling with the  
'you're-gonna hate-me-for-this' look.  
  
"What bad news?" Sydney asked.  
  
Karen didn't answer but passed her a letter instead. As Sydney opened it, Karen spoke. "The collage wants you and Nigel  
to give a talk on relic hunting and on the new relic you just found for a seminar on ancient studies...on Christmas day."  
  
"What!" Sydney exclaimed as She read the letter, with Nigel reading from over her shoulder. "But, I've got a family to  
go back to this Christmas! And who want to have a seminar on Christmas day?"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm just the messanger. Don't kill me."  
  
Sydney let out a huge sigh and threw her hands up. "Just when I was looking forward to the holidays."  
  
"Oh well, C'est la vie." Nigel said. He took a file in his hands and walked to the door. "I'm just going to Dr. Miles  
for while to drop a file." Nigel announced at an amazed Sydney and Karen.  
  
"What's with him? I thought he'll be the one making the noise about this." Karen said, as soon as Nigel was out of earshot.  
  
"I'm just amazed at this as you are." Sydney answered.  
  
"And besides his always in a bad mood when he comes back from England at this time. Whtever happend to Christmas being  
the season of joy?"  
  
Karen was right, Sydney thought. It's been a pattern every year. But Sydney shrugged and karen went back to her work,  
leaving Sydney with her thoughts.  
  
********************************************  
  
6 days to Christmas.  
  
The collage was pretty much empty. Most of the teachers and every student had gone for Christmas break by now. Sydney  
still grumbled at the idea of spending Christmas working. She had tried complaining to the Dean, but it didn't work. She  
still had to attend the seminar. Sydney walked into the office and saw Nigel typing away at the computer.  
  
"Hey Nigel."  
  
Nigel looked up and smiled. "Morning Sydney."  
  
Sydney stepped into her office and went straight to her cupboard. she only came to take a file and then she was heading  
back. The cold and snow wasn't something she had in mind. All she wanted was to go back home, and enjoy the warmth there.  
She found her what she was looking for, closed back the drawer and walked out. "See you Nigel."  
  
"Yeah Christmas right," he replied without looking up this time. "Oh Sydney?"  
  
Sydney turned back. "Yeah?"  
  
"About Christmas. I've been thinking...maybe this year we should forget about the gifts. After all, we see each other  
almost every year."  
  
Sydney looked at Nigel and wondered. She had been hoping to give something to Nigel all year, and now this. "Yeah sure,  
sounds practical," she lied. "Saves my shopping time."  
  
"Yeah exactly. So see you?"  
  
"Bye." Sydney said walking back to the door. This was a lousy Christmas.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Christmas day...time:1345  
  
"Ready to go?" Sydney asked from her office.  
  
Nigel looked into her room and saw her arranging her notes. "Yes, but isn't it still a little too early?" he asked  
reading his watch.  
  
Sydney frowned. "Is it?" she looked at her watch. "Well we could get there early and prepare and still get a bite  
to eat. How's that?" She asked while placing her sling bag over her head and unto her shoulder, and then a pile of files  
and papers over her arm.  
  
"Sure." Nigel got up from his chair and placed his laptop bag on his back, careful not to show what was inside.  
  
"Let's take the lift. I'm not about to tale three flights of stairs with this weight." Sydney said referring to  
her files.  
  
Both of them walked silently to the lift and stepped into it as the doors opened automatically. Nigel read the screen  
as the numbers counted down. 3-2-  
  
Before the number 1 could appear, the lift jerked and stopped, forcing Nigel and Sydney to the floor. "What the-"  
Sydney said clenching her teeth.  
  
Nigel pushed himself up and pressed the lift's buttons. Nothing happened. "Oh no."  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asked, sounding worried but calm.  
  
"We're stuck."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
hie people..how was it...hope not too boring...plz review...;p 


	2. The present

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just write about them.  
  
LET IT SNOW  
  
******************************************************  
  
Time: 1507  
  
They've been stuck in the lift for more than an hour. The emergency bell of the lift was almost distant and  
numb to Sydney's ears and she was getting tired of it. Earlier on, they had tried using their cellphones to call for help  
but it seems that stupidity was reigning today, when Sydney realized she had left it on her table and also the fact that  
Nigel's ran out of battery. Great.  
  
Sydney sat in the corner of the lift and waited. They had tried to get out through the trap door of the lift  
at the top. She racalled what happened almost half an hour ago and silently laughed. Sydney had to sit on Nigel's shoulder   
as he lifted her up so that she could reach it.  
  
********************************************************  
  
TIme: 1452  
  
"Nigel, hold still!"  
  
"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one carrying someone on your shoulders!" Nigel protested through  
clenched teeth.  
  
As Nigel steadied himself, Sydney reached for the small door with her fingertips. She swore under her breath  
at her skirt. What she needed right now was a pair of jeans. MNG skirts were not meant for this kind of things. She pressed   
her hands against the door and pushed. It moved an inch. "NIGEL!" Sydney shouted as she almost fell off.  
  
"Sorry, just lost my balance."  
  
Sydney pushed again but it didn't budge. Not even a milimeter. "Damn!"  
  
"What? What happened?" Nigel asked unaware of what happened.  
  
"It's stuck. It wan't move. Get-" Sydney didn't finish, because the next thing she knew, was that she was falling.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Time: 1516  
  
"Sydney absent mindedly smiled as she remembered how she fell on Nigel. Her lips had brushed against his as she fell  
on top of him. Unconsiously her fingers rubbed her lips.  
  
"Is there something funny about this?"  
  
"Huh?" Sydney jerked her fingers back down.  
  
"You were smiling." Nigel pointed out, eyeing her suspeciously  
  
"Was I?"  
  
"What are you hiding Syd?"  
  
"Well that makes the two of us." Sydney answered trying to change the subject  
  
"Now you've lost me." Nigel had that cute puzzled look on his face.  
  
Sydney smiled. "You're the one who always goes back to England, and than come back with a strange mood. You tell me."  
Nigel changed position from his cross legged one. "What is it? Preston?"  
  
"No." Nigel voice went deep.  
  
"Oh...parents giving you a hard time?"  
  
He tucked his feet under his chin.  
  
"Has a fight with them?"  
  
Nigel merely closed his eyes, but didn't answer.  
  
Sydney looked at Nigel and wondered at his weird behaviour. "That's pretty normal. But than, it always works out in   
the end. We always have this little-"  
  
"My parents are dead," he finally said.  
  
Sydney stopped. her insides giving a cold filling through her whole body. Nigel had said it so bluntly, so...plain.  
"Nigel...I'm...oh my...I'm so sorry." Sydney Fox, what have you gotten yourself into again? "How...when...?" She didn't know what   
to say any more.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was 20 years ago. They died in a car crash. They were on the way back from the airport when  
a srunk driver drove unto thrie side of the road...it was Christmas..." Nigel's voice was almost a whisper, his head in between his  
knees.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about it? Or anyone for that matter?" honestly, Sydney was a little hurt that Nigel didn't tell  
her about it. In fact, he never told her much about his family, except for Preston. All she knew was that he was from quite a wealhty   
family.  
  
"That was because..." Nigel choked back the tears. "Because I didn't want everyone to know that it was me who had killed   
them."  
  
"But you said that it was a drunk driver who had..."  
  
"It was me who made them come back for Christmas." Nigel said, his voice louder than usual. He was angry. "I was the one  
who killed them. They were suppose to come home after New Year. If I hadn't called them, than they would still be around." Nigel burried  
his head in his hands, never looking at Sydney once.  
  
Sydney sighed. She never realized that Nigel was this burdened. "Nigel, you know this wasn't your fault. I mean-"  
  
"IS ANYBODY IN THERE!"  
  
A voice from outside filled the air. there was someone outside!  
  
"Help! We're trapped inside here!" Sydney shouted back. "Get us out of here!"  
  
"HANG IN THERE, I'LL GET HELP!"  
  
Sydney let out a sigh of releif. Somebody knew there were in here.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Time: 1537  
  
Sydney sat down with her legs streched out. She looked at her shoes and than at NIgel. He has fell silent after he admitted   
to his past. She knew that Nigel was suffering and she wanted to help him, but she was afraid that she'll cause more damage.   
  
Sydney sighed again for the millionth time. She heard ruffling and looked up from the ground. Nigel was going through his bag,  
the suitcase with the relic was right in the middle of the small space. She hadn't given it much thought since they were trapped in here.  
  
"Here."  
  
Nigel had placed a rectangular box in front of her. It was wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. "Nigel?" She picked it up and   
ran her fingers over it. "But you said we weren't going to get each other prezents this year."  
  
"I know, but I...well I thought I would surprise you...so...go on open it." Nigel said placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
Sydney tore the wrapper away and revealed a dark navy blue velvet box. She gasped as she opened it. "Oh my..." In it was a   
silver chain with a dove pendant encrusted with diamonds. "How did you...this..."  
  
"I heard Karen mention that you were admiring it one day, and thought that this would make a great gift. Like it?"  
  
"LIke it! I love it!" She hugged him.  
  
Nigel smiled sheepishly and blushed a little.   
  
Sydney remembered something as well, but just as she was about to ask, someone from the outside shouted for them.  
  
"IS ANYONE THERE?"  
  
"Yes! Get us out!" Sydney replied.  
  
"HOLD ON WE'LL GET OUT SOON!"  
  
Nigel looked at Sydney and smiled. Sydney smiled back and was happy that Nigel was smillimg again.  
  
****************************************8  
  
Time: 1625  
  
"Thanks," Nigel said as a fireman helped him out of the lift and passed him his bags. He looked behind and saw   
Sydney already out.  
  
"What time is it?" Sydney asked as she dusted her skirt and flipped through her notes checking. Nigel placed   
his bag and the relic down and checked his watch. "Um...4.30."  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Well let's get going or we'll be late."  
  
Nigel looked at her, amazed. They were just stuck in an elevator and yet she still could think about work.   
Any other person, and they would have called in sick. But than again this wasn't any other person, this was Sydney Fox.  
And that's why he always liked her.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Time: 1658  
  
They had raced across the town to get there in time but as they made their way to the hall, it was dark and empty.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Nigel asked. "Doesn't look like it."  
  
Nigel had a point, Sydney thought. "Well, the receptionist pointed us here, so she must have known something."  
  
"Yeah, but there's no one here Syd."  
  
Another point for Nigel. "I know but this is the place at the correct time and date." Sydney said referring to   
her slip of paper.  
  
"I'll think I'll go check with her again." Nigel said about to walk out.  
  
Now or never. "Wait, Nigel."  
  
"Yes?" He answered turning back.  
  
Sydney pulled her sling bag in front of her and opened it. She brought out a small box also in wrapping paper.   
"Didn't think I wouldn't get you something, did you?"  
  
The side of Nigel's mouth twisted upwards. he was about to open it when Sydney stopped him.  
  
"Wait. Don't open it." He looked at her puzzled. "Lift it up. Higher." Nigel did as he was told but obviously   
confused. "Perfect." Sydney said when it was above both their heads, and than kissed him.  
  
Nigel was shocked but slowly he held Sydney in his arms and returned back her affection. Finally they broke   
the kiss and looked at each other. "Ok, now you can open it." she said breathless.  
  
Nigel looked at her and opened it, smiling. He pulled out her gift and smiled. "Mistletoe?!" he said surprised.  
  
"What better excuse to kiss you," she said laughing.  
  
Nigel opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly the lights came on.  
  
**********************************************  
  
OK guys...one more chapter (I think), than we're done...hope you reread the first chapter for those who have read this before  
changed a few things....plz review...plz with sugar and cream on top of it...;p 


	3. The future

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah  
  
LRT IT SNOW  
  
************************************  
  
The lights flooded through the hotel's hall filling every corner of it, as it blinded them both. As Nigel adjusted to  
the lights, people came into focus. Lot's of people. "What the?" Nigel heard Sydney say.  
  
Nigel scannes the crowd and noticed a few familiar faces.   
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" A pretty brunette emerged from the crowd. "KAREN!" Sydney and Nigel both said in unison.  
  
"AND A HAPPY NEY YEAR!"  
  
"CLAUDIA!" both looked at their secretaries.  
  
"Wow, your both getting good at this talking at the same time thing. Been busy since I was away-eh?" Claudia asked  
cheekily.   
  
"Csn someone please explain?" Sydney asked just as confused.  
  
"Well...this was Claudia's idea actually," Karen explained almost on the verge of breaking into hysterics.  
  
"We met up one day...and talked. Well...it wasn't about anything, till we came up with this idea about throwing you   
guys a surprise."  
  
"But I asked the Dean about this and he confirmed it-" Sydney asked again. Nigel was speechless.  
  
"Ah...well we manage to pull him in as well." Karen pointed towards the Dean, who Nigel hadn't noticed before. He   
was at the end with a glass of what looked like egg-nog. He lifted his glass at them and smiled.  
  
"We actually wanted to help you guys as well." Claudia said obviously enjoying herself.  
  
Nigel lifted an eyebrow. "What 'help'?"  
  
Karen smiled again. "Well.. we discussed about the fact that-"  
  
"The both of you have feelings for each other and won't face the facts." Claudia finished Karen's sentenceas both of   
them held each other's waist.  
  
At that, Nigel looked away and so did Sydney. "Obviously you didn't need any help this time." Claudia continued   
giggling along with Karen.  
  
"SYDNEY!"  
  
A tall raven haired and atrractive middle aged lady apeared from behind them.   
  
"Mum!" a mix of surprise and happiness filled Sydney's face.  
  
A slight pang of jealousy hit Nigel in the heart. Both mother and daughter hugged. "How did you...?"  
  
"Your lovely Secretary called and explained everything to me. Including about a lovely young man." Sydney's mother  
smiled and looked at Nigel. He blushed.   
  
"Let's talk somwhere else..mum." Sydney pushed her away. Nigel was glad that she did, and avoided being interrogated  
by her mother. Nigel hadn't noticed, but the crowd had already stopped crowding around them and left to their own entertainment.  
He let out a sigh of releif.  
  
"Don't worry, I never liked parties much either."  
  
Nigel turned towards him. "Preston!"  
  
"The one and only." He had a smug look on his face as if had just laid the biggst joke on his brother.  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"I think Sydney's mother explained that bit except for the 'lovely young man' part."   
  
"Stop mocking me."  
  
"And take the fun out of everything? Not in a million years dear brother." Preston placed his hand over Nigel's  
shoulder. "I wouldn't be your brother if I did that, would I?"  
  
"Mr. Bailey?"  
  
Both brothers turned around to face an elderly man. "I think it's for you." Preston said.  
  
Nigel looked at the familiar face and remembered. "Michael!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Nigel was irritated at Preston. He had disappeared and was no where to be found. And worst still, so was Sydney.  
he sighed again. Although they were a lot of friends that both Claudia and Karen had managed to track down even if they  
were in the middle of the jungle, he was actually bored.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where have you been?" Nigel asked as Preston stood next to him.  
  
"Here and there. We need to talk."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Outside. Please." Preston walked ahead as Nigel followed silently behind.  
  
The air was cold and the streets were glossy from the condensation. It looked like it would snow. "I hate snow."  
he whispered to himself.  
  
"I had a small chat with Sydney just a whole ago."  
  
Nigel didn't like where this was going.  
  
"She told me about something that I thought you had let go of a long time ago. But evidently you hadn't." Preston was  
looking up at the sky, frowning.  
  
"Would you? If you had done what I had. Knowing that this was my fault and will always be."  
  
Preston sighed and faced Nigel. "We went through this so many times Nigel. I'm tired of this."  
  
"So let's live it." Nigel said bitterly.  
  
"No. This is the last time I going this with you. It's not your fault."  
  
Nigel sat on the bench by the road. Preston remained standing.  
  
"Let me tell you something Nigel, if you hadn't made that call...I would have. Just that you beat me to it. You know you   
always do that." Preston faced Nigel.  
  
Nigel looked back at him. What was he trying to say?  
  
"You wouldn't know this though. You were too young that time, but mother and father were the type of person to never let   
their past actions affect the present. If they done something that didn't have the turn out they wanted, they just except it.  
And they wouldn't let it rule their lives." Preston took a step closer to Nigel. "They wouldn't want you to be going through this."  
  
"So what?" Nigel looked at the icy ground, his face reflecting back. "It still doesn't change the fact that-"  
  
"They also didn't regret their actions much." Preston interrupted him. "Your just reggreting the irrepaireble past so that  
you can keep accusing yourself."  
  
That hit Nigel. He hadn't realize that he had really been regretting it. It was just that it was him who had killed them.  
  
"You think that if hadn't called them, things would be better?" Preston asked.  
  
Nigel pondered for a moment. But didn't answer.  
  
"Think about this. So what if they hadn't died? Would you still be having your current job. I know very well that you love this   
job more than anything. Do you think that you would still have met Sydney?"  
  
Sydney. Nigel hadn't thought about that. He wouldn't do anything to not have met her. Anything? He asked himself  
  
Preston sighed and looked at the sky again. "It looks like snow, doesn't it?" he snorted. "You hate snow as I recall. Something  
about it reminding you about that night."  
  
"Is hating the snow a crime now?" Nigel asked feeling guilty about the whole thing.  
  
"No. but accusing it of something that it had no control of is not really logical is it?"  
  
"Don't have any good memories about the snow anyway."   
  
"Than make new ones. Right now. You've just been avoiding it that's all."  
  
Nigel couldn't help feeling that Preston was right.  
  
"Here."  
  
Preston held out a small gift out to Nigel. The red and green paper crinkling as Nigel took it. "Something I thought you might   
want." Preston walked away towards the hotel and stopped midway. "People don't forget about their past, they learn how to deal with it.   
That's all."   
  
Nigel looked until Preston had gone in, he unwrapped it and pulled out a christmas ornament. It was an angel. He remembered that   
it was the one thay had had. The silk was yellowed and the wire wings was slightly bent, but it was the one they had placed on the tree  
together. Nigel held it in his arms and felt the silky soft fabric in betweem his fingers. The memories came ruching back. After 20   
years, maybe it was time to start a new Christmas. Especially with someone dear to him was near.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sydney looked at the entrance to the hall almost every five seconds. Where were they? Finally Preston walked through it and smiled   
at Sydney. Sydney heart hoped that it had worked. But Nigel wasn't there. Maybe she should go and check. "Nigel!" he had walked in.  
  
He walked up to her clucthing unto something. "Hi," he said and smiled warmly at her as he sat down next to her at the table.  
  
Sydney waited nervously for Nigel to say something that would give her a clue. She couldn't take it any longer. "So how did it go?"  
  
Nigel took his time taking a long sip of his champagne. He placed the tall glass down and looked at her. "Who would have known it was   
you?" he asked sarcastically  
  
Sydney twisted her napkin until she thyought it would tear.  
  
"After all those talks by those child shrinks and Preston, all it took was for you to get him to talk to me."  
  
Sydney face broke into a huge smile. "So feeling better?"  
  
"A little. It'll take a while to get use this feeling, but I think I'll get the hang of it. Thank you," Nigel whispered as held her   
in his arms.  
  
Someone tapped on Sydney shoulder and she had half the mind to hit that person as she broke tha bond. Fortunately she didn't. It was Karen.  
  
"Sydney, everybody's waiting for your speech."  
  
Sydney gave her quizzical look.  
  
"Wouldn't be complete if the main leads don't say something." Karen explained.  
  
Nigel looked at her with an encouraging look. "All right." she agreed. Sydney stood up . "Ladies and gentlemen. Friends and family."   
Sydney took a deep breath and continued. "Today, has been the most amazing Christmas I've had ever had. Thank you, to everyone." She looked   
at Claudia and Karen. "I was under the impression that I was suppode to talk about a relic today and apparently I was not." The crowd   
laughed. "But I still will." Sydney brought up the metal suitcase and placed on the table. "In here is an ancient Mochicas idol, which is   
believed to be the god of hope and love. It's beleived to change the life of those in despair and pain. Today, I have witnessed it's   
powers. It has changed the life of a dear friend of mine and," she lifted her glass high up and saw Preston smiling broadly. "Let us   
taost to our lives and to our future."  
  
"May it have more sweet memories that we'll ever need. And may our future be different from out past to the better." Nigel added.  
  
All across the hall smiles fickered and glasses clinked.  
  
Nigel and Sydney smiled at each other and drank to their future.  
  
Together.  
  
********************************************  
  
The night was getting colder. Sydney tighten her jacket around her body. Her parents and Preston were in their rooms and Karen and   
Claudia thought that the night was still young and would continue. Nigel walked next to her in silence as they approached the car.  
  
"Let's take a longer walk." Nigel suggested.  
  
Sydney, sensing something, nodded her head. Their footsteps were making loud noises in the silent night.   
  
"Thank you, again." Nigel said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Changing my life. It was you that helped me to finally accept it."  
  
"Why?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Because I would rather not change a thing...than not have known you."  
  
"Nigel...I don't know what it's like to lose a parent or 2 for the matter. But I know that one shouldn't lose anymore loved ones  
bacause of it."  
  
He smiled and stood in front of her. "I have to remember that."  
  
Sydney wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will you?" Sydney felt a cold prick on her arm, and neck. It was snowing. "Preston said   
somethong about you hating snow."  
  
"Uh-huh, but I think I might start to enjoy it." He looked into her eyes their noses touching each others. "Merry Christmas Sydney."  
  
"And to you too sir." With that their lips met.  
  
THE END  
  
*************************************  
  
That's it guys...hope you liked it...this is a pretty short one...hoped to make it short and sweet...tell me what you think of it...  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
2002 


End file.
